It is known in the art to dye, treat and wash textiles with a variety of materials and agents. It is common practice to apply chemical compositions which alter the surface properties of textile fibers and afterwards remove excess material in a washing step. Waterproofing and stain-resist chemicals are currently being applied to upholstery and carpets in such a manner. DuPont and Monsanto market stain-resist chemicals respectively. These are described in trade literature and patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,558.
In spite of the benefit which these and other textile treatment agents provide for the consumer, there are still needs which exist for the textile manufacture which have remained unresolved. Often large quantities of expensive chemicals are required along with large quantities of water in order to produce satisfactory textile materials in textile mills. Thus, it would be a new and useful result to provide a means to make chemical application and washing more productive.